TIPSY HYUKJAE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Seharusnya, Donghae tidak pernah menyetujui atau terlena dengan ajakan Hyukjae untuk bercinta saat mabuk. [FICLET]
1. Chapter 1

**TIPSY HYUKJAE**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I get filthy when that liquor get into me...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tepat ketika Yesung mematikan siaran langsung mereka, Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan perpindah ke samping Hyukjae. Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae duduk di sana dan menempatkan lengannya di belakang Hyukjae sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang bicara dengan Yesung.

Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan bertanya dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai sayu. Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Hyukjae. Kemudian mereka tersenyum tanpa sebab yang jelas, membuat Yesung dan Shindong yang berada di sana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, baik Yesung maupun Shindong, melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae berinteraksi seperti itu. Seringkali, mereka tidak banyak bicara saat berada di tempat umum dan hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng. Yesung bahkan sempat berpikir, mereka selama ini berkomunikasi dengan cara telepati atau semacamnya. Serius, mereka tidak banyak bicara, tapi seolah sudah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak." Donghae menahan gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang baru akan menuang _Soju_ ke gelasnya. Hari ini Hyukjae nyaris menghabiskan sebotol penuh dan dia masih ingin minum.

Hyukjae berusaha menatap lurus mata sendu Donghae yang dibingkai kacamata, kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tidak akan, hanya sebotol dan aku akan berhenti."

Senyuman itu ... Donghae tidak bisa menolaknya. Senyuman Hyukjae ketika dia mabuk adalah kelemahan terbesar Donghae. Mata _doe_ -nya terlihat sayu, nyaris terpejam, dan suaranya begitu rendah tapi terdengar lembut. Akhirnya Donghae menarik tangannya kembali dan membiarkan Hyukjae menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu ke gelasnya. Donghae kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan melihat jam sudah hampir larut. Ah, ia teringat pada janjinya dengan Jinoo. Malam ini Donghae harus mendiskusikan lagu yang sedang ia garap dengan Jinoo.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Kalimat itu Donghae tujukan pada Hyukjae, namun Yesung menoleh dan menyahut, "Kenapa? Ada pekerjaan?"

Hyukjae ikut menoleh, menunggu jawaban Donghae.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jinoo, jadi aku harus ke studio sekarang."

Bibir plum Hyukjae tiba-tiba mencebik dan ia memberengut tidak suka mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Donghae pulang duluan seperti itu saat mereka sedang ada acara di luar seperti ini, tapi tetap saja hal itu kadang membuat Hyukjae sedikit kecewa.

Sadar air muka Hyukjae berubah, Donghae meliriknya sambil bergumam, "Maaf ..."

Hyukjae menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang memakai mantel. Ia kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang sayu, lalu menarik Donghae agar lebih condong ke arahnya. "Cepat pulang ... di luar dingin. Sangat dingin."

Donghae ingin sekali mengecup bibir plum itu, kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum. Hyukjae begitu menggemaskan malam ini dan Donghae jadi sedikit menyesal karena harus pulang duluan.

"Aku tahu. Ingat, jangan minum terlalu banyak dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Donghae akhirnya hanya menepuk lembut lengan Hyukjae, sebelum berdiri dan melirik Yesung yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. " _Hyung_ , aku titip Hyukjae. Jangan biarkan dia minum terlalu banyak."

Yesung tidak membalas ucapan Donghae dan hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin bisa melarang Hyukjae untuk tidak banyak minum.

Setelah melirik Hyukjae sekali lagi dan menatapnya cukup lama, akhirnya Donghae benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak karuan, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. Sebenarnya, Donghae merasa was-was saat Hyukjae mabuk seperti itu. Kebiasaan mabuknya memang tidak aneh, hanya saja Hyukjae akan lebih manja dan menempel pada orang disekitarnya dan itu kadang membuat Donghae sedikit terganggu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Donghae, saat beberapa waktu lalu Hyukjae mabuk dan menempel pada Yesung sambil meracau tidak jelas. Kalau saja Donghae tidak buru-buru datang menjemputnya, ia yakin Hyukjae sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar 'menempel'. Mengingatnya kadang membuat Donghae gusar.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae melirik jam dilayar ponselnya dan sadar jam sudah sangat larut. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Hyukjae. Ia ingin tahu, Hyukjae sudah pulang atau belum, karena sejak tadi Hyukjae tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Donghae belum mendapatkan balasan apa pun. Donghae mengembuskan napasnya sambil menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu diponselnya, kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja sambil menunggu nada sambung berganti dengan suara Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae ...," Donghae berhenti sejenak dan menautkan alis ketika menyadari suara diujung sana bukan milik Hyukjae, melainkan suara manajernya, "Oh? _Hyung_?"

" _Aku baru saja akan mengantar Hyukjae pulang. Dia sedang tidur di mobil sekarang."_

"Aku juga sedang bersiap pulang. Apa Hyukjae sangat mabuk?"

" _Hmm ... aku rasa ... tidak."_

Suara manajer diujung sana terdengar ragu dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Oh, baiklah. _Hyung_ , hati-hati dijalan."

" _Oke."_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi sambil menatap layar ponselnya, ia kemudian memakai mantelnya dan bersiap-siap pulang setelah pamit pada Jinoo yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Saat Donghae sampai di apartemen, Hyukjae belum berada di sana. Ia sudah memastikan dengan memeriksa kamar dan kamar mandi, tapi Hyukjae tidak berada di mana pun. Mungkin masih di jalan. Sambil menunggu Hyukjae tiba, Donghae memeriksa ponselnya sekali lagi dan memastikan tidak ada notifikasi yang ia lewatkan. Ia kemudian berganti pakaian di kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. _T-shirt_ hitam dan celana _training_ abu yang biasa ia pakai sebelum tidur.

Tak lama setelah Donghae berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar, ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Oh, Hyukjae rupanya sudah sampai. Donghae melirik sekilas _intercom_ sebelum berjalan agak tergesa-gesa menuju pintu masuk. Dan senyuman Hyukjae adalah yang pertama kali Donghae lihat saat ia membuka pintu. Kekasihnya itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum polos, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan manajer yang mengantarnya.

"Aku mengantuk ...," gumam Hyukjae sambil menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan Donghae.

Manajer yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan langsung pamitan pada Donghae.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan minum terlalu banyak," Donghae berkata setelah menutup pintu dan memegangi lengan Hyukjae yang berjalan terhuyung ke ruang tengah.

Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Kemudian ia melirik Donghae. "Aku tidak minum banyak dan aku tidak mabuk."

"Baiklah, terserah. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan cepat tidur!"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk sofa, menyuruh Donghae mendekat ke arahnya. "Kemari ... duduk di sini."

Donghae mengembuskan napasnya dan duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Hyukjae. Matanya menatap lurus mata _doe_ Hyukjae yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Aku merindukan Donghae ...," gumamnya sambil memeluk leher Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Kenapa Donghae pulang duluan? Kenapa?"

Tidak mabuk katanya. Lihat caranya meracau dan tiba-tiba menempel pada Donghae. Inilah yang selalu Donghae cemaskan jika Hyukjae mabuk tanpa dirinya. Donghae menghela napas dan membiarkan Hyukjae meracau sambil mengecupi leher dan bahunya.

"Hng ... aku tiba-tiba menginginkanmu."

Donghae memutar bola matanya, ia tahu Hyukjae tidak sungguh-sungguh. "Kau mabuk, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus mata _hazel_ Donghae, sebelum akhirnya turun ke bibir tipis Donghae.

"Apa kau selalu tampan seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. "Kenapa bibirmu terlihat menggoda dan mengundangku untuk menciumnya?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Hyukjae tiba-tiba meraup bibir tipis Donghae dan memagutnya tidak sabaran. Donghae terkejut, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup menolak dan akhirnya membiarkan Hyukjae menghabisi bibirnya. Lengannya mulai melingkar dipinggang ramping Hyukjae dan menariknya agar lebih merapat. Sebelah tangan Donghae meraih sisi kanan wajah Hyukjae, mengendalikan pagutan Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakan dan tergesa-gesa.

Oh, rupanya Hyukjae tidak bercanda saat berkata menginginkan Donghae. _Well_ , apa boleh buat? Donghae hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Hyukjae jika sudah seperti ini.

Pagutan mereka semakin dalam lagi, saat Hyukjae berada dipangkuan Donghae. Ia terus memagut bibir tipis itu dan tidak peduli dengan pasokan napas yang mulai menipis. Tangan nakal Hyukjae kini beralih menarik _t-shirt_ yang digunakan Donghae hingga lepas seutuhnya. Sambil terus menikmati pagutannya, ia mulai meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Donghae yang atletis.

Hyukjae melenguh ditengah pagutannya, ketika satu tangan Donghae menelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya dan meraba perut ratanya, sebelum akhirnya naik dan menyapa puncak dadanya sensitif.

"Ngh ... Donghae ..." Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan kini Hyukjae sibuk mengendalikan desahannya yang nyaring. Sentuhan lembut tangan Donghae di puncak dadanya dan cumbuan bibir tipis Donghae di lehernya—yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan tanda kemerahan—membuat Hyukjae mabuk kepayang. Karena sentuhan sesnsual itu, Hyukjae tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan desahannya dan ia merasa gairahnya terbakar ketika Donghae makin agresif dengan sentuhannya. Hyukjae menarik dan mengacak-acak rambut Donghae saat dirasa sebelah tangan Donghae kini mengelus dan meremas lembut ereksinya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah ketika Donghae mulai melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan dan perlahan mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Satu lagi malam panas yang akan mereka lalui hari ini. Setelah bagian atasnya telanjang, Hyukjae mulai mencumbu leher Donghae, turun hingga ke dada bidangnya dan akhirnya Hyukjae turun dari pangkuan Donghae agar bisa meraih selangkangan Donghae. Sesuatu sudah menggembung di sana, haus akan sentuhan Hyukjae.

Telunjuk Hyukjae menekan ereksi Donghae, kepalanya mendongak agar bisa mengunci tatapan Donghae. "Dia merindukan aku?"

Donghae tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk tidak sabaran.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menyapanya dulu." Hyukjae berhenti menekan-nekan ereksi Donghae dengan telunjuk, berganti dengan bibirnya yang mulai menghujani ereksi Donghae dengan kecupan ringan.

Donghae mendongak keenakan. Sial, baru digoda seperti itu dan ia sudah merasa penisnya tegang sempurna. Hyukjae bahkan hanya menggodanya dari balik celana, tapi Donghae sudah bergerak gelisah. Sentuhan ringan Hyukjae benar-benar membuat Donghae belingsatan, jari-jari kakinya menekuk karena Hyukjae tidak berhenti memberi rangsangan pada bagian selatannya.

Napas Donghae mulai terengah, ia menarik lembut rambut Hyukjae. Kini Hyukjae mulai berani menarik tali celana Donghae dan memaksa Donghae agar mengangkat pinggulnya, sehingga Hyukjae bisa menelanjangi bagian bawahnya. Sebelum benar-benar membawa penis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya, Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekali lagi dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Ia mengecup puncak kejantanan Donghae dan menjilatnya dengan seduktif, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya, seolah memohon. Sial, Donghae nyaris saja kehilangan kendali dan melepaskan hasratnya.

Melihat reaksi Donghae yang tampak keenakan, membuat Hyukjae makin nakal lagi. Ia mulai memasukkan sebagian penis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitnya lembut. Sekali lagi Donghae mendongak dan menggeram tertahan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Sedetik, dua detik, dan tiga detik. Donghae tidak lagi merasakan hisapan atau gigitan Hyukjae pada penisnya. Ragu-ragu Donghae melirik ke bawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hyukjae mendengkur halus di atas selangkangannya.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah terlelap. "Oh ... sialan."

Rupanya, Hyukjae benar-benar tertidur. Hyukjae ketiduran dengan penis Donghae yang masih berada di mulutnya. Bagus sekali! Jadi ... malam ini Donghae harus menyelesaikannya sendiri? Sial memang. Ingatkan Donghae untuk tidak menerima ajakan bercinta Hyukjae saat dia mabuk.

* * *

 **END**


	2. SEKUEL

**TIPSY HYUKJAE**

 **(SEKUEL)**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU**

\--

Ketika Hyukjae membuka mata keesokan harinya, ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Hyukjae tidak langsung bergerak dan diam beberapa saat sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ah, Hyukjae ingat, kemarin nyaris bercinta dengan Donghae dan ia malah ketiduran. Jadi, sudah pasti Donghae yang memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Hyukjae melirik ke samping dan Donghae sudah tidak berada di sana. Ia beringsut hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tapi kemudian kepalanya terasa agak berat. Rasanya kemarin ia tidak minum terlalu banyak, tapi mengapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat?

Hyukjae urung turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di samping kepalanya. Mata _doe_ -nya terbuka lebar ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Pantas saja Donghae sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur. Sambil menunggu rasa pusingnya mereda, Hyukjae membuka jejaring sosialnya dan mengunggah beberapa foto. Ia kemudian beringsut duduk, sebelum akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah gontai menuju dapur.

Rupanya Donghae ada di dapur, entah sedang apa, Hyukjae tidak tahu karena Donghae memunggunginya. Tanpa membuat suara apa pun, Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae dan langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun," Donghae berkata pelan dan dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Ibumu mengantarkan _Haejangguk_ tadi pagi."

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan dekapannya ketika Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan menunjukkan mangkuk berisikan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Donghae baru saja memanaskannya. Ia kemudian duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap sup pereda mabuk itu sambil terus menatap Donghae yang duduk di hadapannya, tapi tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae setelah menelan supnya.

Donghae menggeleng, kemudian beranjak dari meja makan dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan televisi, memindah-mindahkan chanelnya secara acak dan akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas gusar karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Donghae mematikan televisi dan beranjak dari sofa untuk meraih buku yang tergeletak di meja bawah televisi. Ia kembali lagi ke sofa dan mulai membaca bukunya sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Melihat Donghae yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, Hyukjae meninggalkan meja makan dan menghampiri Donghae ke sofa. Ia duduk di sana dan terus menatap Donghae, menunggu sang kekasih membalas tatapannya.

"Jangan marah ..." Hyukjae menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tapi Donghae bergeming dan tetap fokus membaca setiap kata yang ada dibuku.

Hyukjae menutup halaman yang Donghae baca dengan telapak tangannya, lalu meluk Donghae dan bergumam, "Cuaca sudah cukup dingin, sikapmu jangan ikut dingin, hmm?"

Donghae membuang napas dan diam-diam melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendongak, mau tidak mau pandangan mereka langsung bertemu.

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedih, bibir bawahnya maju dan ia mulai mengeluarkan suara merengek seperti anak kecil. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Donghae tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Hentikan, kau menggangguku! Tidak lihat? Aku sedang baca."

"Jangan marah, Donghae ...," Hyukjae menyeret kalimatnya, dibuat merengek.

"Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran saat akan melakukan seks?"

"Hng ... jadi kau marah?" Hyukjae masih merengek dan bibirnya makin mencebik.

Donghae mendengus dan mendecih, ia kemudian mengangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan dan mengecup bibir plumnya dengan gemas.

"Aku susah payah menyelesaikannya sendiri, asal kau tahu."

"Maaf." Sekali lagi Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dan mengecupi lehernya yang menguarkan aroma maskulin dan segar.

"Mandi sana, kau bau!"

Hyukjae menggeleng, lalu berbaring di sofa. Kepalanya ia istirahatkan di atas paha Donghae. "Dingin, aku malas mandi."

"Jorok," Donghae bergumam pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, ambilkan buah-buahan di kulkas." Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk lengan Donghae tidak sabaran. "Cepat."

Donghae menghela napas, lalu memukul pelan wajah Hyukjae dengan buku yang dibacanya. "Sudah jorok, pemalas pula. Mau jadi apa kau?"

"Jadi segalanya untukmu, tentu saja."

Donghae hanya tertawa mengejek, sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan sengaja membuat kepala Hyukjae mendarat kasar di sofa.

"Sakit, idiot!" pekik Hyukjae sambil berusaha menatap Donghae dengan sengit.

Donghae mengabaikan makian Hyukjae dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa buah apel dan jeruk yang sudah ia kupas, kemudian menaruhnya dipiring dengan strawberry yang sudah ia cuci, sebelum kembali lagi ke sofa.

"Wah, buah!" Hyukjae berseru setelah membiarkan Donghae duduk di tempatnya semula dan ia kembali berbaring di paha Donghae sambil memasukkan buah strawberry yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara Donghae kembali membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia melirik Hyukjae dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihatnya makan buah dengan gembira.

"Kau mau?" Hyukjae menyodorkan sebuah strawberry ke hadapan mulut Donghae, tapi kekasihnya itu menggeleng dan terus membaca buku.

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu memasukan buah strawberry itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, tapi tidak mengunyah atau menelannya. Ia beringsut duduk, lalu menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan dan langsung memagut bibir tipisnya, memindahkan buah strawberry yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Donghae.

Donghae memberengut, tapi tetap mengunyah dan menelan strawberry dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Kau ini!"

"Enak, bukan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengecup singkat bibir Donghae.

"Hmm," Donghae hanya menggumam dan kembali meneruskan membaca.

"Bacakan dengan keras buku yang kau baca."

"Kau tidak akan tertarik."

Hyukjae berdecak dan mendongak, menatap Donghae dengan kesal. "Kubilang, bacakan saja!"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai membaca dengan suara nyaring. Hyukjae mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, lama-lama ia merasa matanya berat dan akhirnya ia terlelap tidur.

"Dasar pemalas," gumam Donghae sambil menutup bukunya dan memperhatikan wajah terlelap Hyukjae.

" _Saranghae_ , Hyukjae ..."

 **END**

\--

 **Wi** **th Love,**

 **Milkyta** **Lee**


End file.
